Random Loves
by Lash 2.0
Summary: Mia is singing, Jenna is scheming, Felix is chasing Piers, Ivan is harming people, Garet is showing intelligence, Sheba is dancing, and Isaac is clueless! AHHH! Love is in the air! But who is with who? A healthy dose of surprise shipping!- FINALLY UPDATED
1. The Loving begins!

Lash-*in front of makeshift GS shrine* WHY CAN'T I OWN YOU!!!!!!*looks at reader* WAH! You didn't see that!*steps in front of shrine*  
  
Sheba-*followed by pissed off GS crew* LASH!  
  
Lash-What?  
  
Felix-We haven't said anything for weeks!  
  
Mia-We're you're muses! And we can't talk!  
  
Garet-I say we poke him until he screams!  
  
GS crew-...Good idea! ^-^  
  
Lash-But...I have a real good fic down there!  
  
Isaac-Oh...Well that isn't new... Not that your fics are good anyways...  
  
Lash-This one will be good! It has a surprise pairing!  
  
Ivan-Really?  
  
Sheba-Well roll it! *pulls out breaking point*There!  
  
^^^@^^^@^^^@^^^@^^^  
  
It was bright morning n the town of New Vale. Mia sat at the kitchen table of Isaac's house, biting at the end of a pencil, where she was staying for a while before heading off to Imil. The paper was clean and blank. Mia sat there in thought. "I need to express my feelings somehow..."she said softly to herself. She tapped the pencil against the table, tapping it lightly against the wood. She twirled one of the blue strands of hair around a gloved finger, biting her lip. She smiled to herself after musing for a while and began to write...  
  
"Hi Mia!" A small voice, said popping up next to her. Mia jumped in her seat and dropped the pencil, letting it crash to the floor. It rolled down across the floor and hit a pair of shoes. Mia's hand went to her chest as she began breathing again. "Hello Ivan..."she said "Don't scare me like that..."  
  
"Sorry..." Ivan said, bending down to pick up the dropped pencil. "What are you writing?" he said, peering at the paper. "How could I..." Mia snatched the paper and pulled it to her chest. "It's a ...secret..." she said simply, hugging it more tightly to herself. Ivan's smile faded, and then came back in full form. "I see! You were writing a love song!" he said, grinned more brightly.  
  
Mia blushed. "It was not a love song... it was a poem..." she said, her blush fading, but even an infant could tell that she was lying. Ivan's eyes narrowed. He could tell when people were lying, even without reading any minds. Mia stared back.... Then her face turned red again and she looked away. "Okay...so maybe it is a song..." Ivan's eye narrowed further. "Ok... a love song... But it's just for fun!"  
  
Ivan sat down in the chair next to hers. "I'm thinking that it isn't..." he said simply, tracing a finger along the outline of the table's engraving. Mia looked at the sheet and looked back at Ivan. "Ivan could you not..." she began, but Ivan nodded. "No one needs to know just yet." He said.  
  
A yawn echoed through the room. Ivan and Mia looked at the door as Isaac walked in. Isaac was rubbing his eyes. He spotted Mia and Ivan and smiled. "Morning Mia, Ivan" he said, grinning. He poured a glass of milk for himself and took a seat at the table. "What are you writing?" he asked, looking at the sheet of paper.  
  
Mia stuttered, looking for a believable lie, when the door flew open once more. Garet dashed by and hid behind Mia's chair. "Hide me!" he whispered, ducking behind Mia's thin frame. Another slam and the door swung open again. A flash of purple and red walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Jenna" Isaac said, waving slightly. Jenna ignored him and walked behind Mia's chair. She reached down and grabbed Garet's ear and tugged at it. Garet whimpered painfully as she pulled him up. "What were you thinking? Running off like that!" she said. Garet was now standing and towering over her. Jenna tugged him down to her eye-level. "You're going to help me, whether you like it or not!" she shouted into his ear.  
  
The other 3 watched her curiously. Isaac was the first to speak up. "Any reason that you're treating Garet like a slave?" he asked. Jenna let go of Garet's ear. Garet rubbed his ear. "Jenna wants me to help her in her biological plan to win some guys heart." He said, letting his red ear go.  
  
Ivan looked around aimlessly as the older Adepts talked. He sat up quickly. "Sorry guys! I got to go somewhere..." he said and rushed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ivan walked along the path that ran though the new town. Suddenly he heard a bush rustle at the side of the road. He walked a bit closer, eyeing it nervously. Felix was walking along the path and approached Ivan.  
  
"Hi Ivan!" he said "What are you doing?" Ivan pressed his finger to his lips as the bush began shaking more violently. Suddenly a small figure rolled out, dress in white and purple. Sheba stopped rolling and sat up, picking a twig out of her hair. Another person rolled out. It was Piers.  
  
Sheba looked up at Felix and Ivan. "Morning, guys" she said, a bead of sweat running down her head. Felix looked at her. "What were you doing in those bushes?" he asked. "With Piers..." Ivan added, staring at the Mariner with death in his eyes. Sheba blushed but Piers backed away from Ivan and Felix. "No...Nothing...We were just exploring... that's all" He said, grinning nervously.  
  
Ivan let out a hand to help Sheba up. "Thanks" she said. She looked up to the sky. "I should get going." She said, turning away. Felix, Piers and Ivan looked at her retreating form walk away quickly.  
  
Ivan and Felix both turned to Piers. Piers jumped backwards. "Now... now Guys! Let's not do anything rash..."Piers said, his voice quivering. Felix drew his sword. "What are you doing to Sheba?" he asked, his sword finding his way to Piers neck. "I said nothing..." Piers said, trembling. Felix withdrew his blade. "Then let it stay that way..." he said, walking away.  
  
Ivan, on the other hand, wasn't going to let him off with just a threat. He held his staff, and it looked as if he was going to hit Piers, but it instead stood on the ground. Ivan stared at him silently, and then pulled the top of the staff towards him. The other half flew up, kicking up dust and flying to its target between the sailor's legs. Piers winced, as his eyes began watering. Ivan smiled innocently. "See you later, guys!" he said before turning away, his staff swinging up to his shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Mia makes a decision!

Lash- I'm back with a super-quick update!!!  
  
Ivan-I hope you worked on this right...  
  
Sheba-*peering over borderline* No...It's ok!  
  
Garet- I don't know who goes with who...  
  
Jenna-I don't go with....  
  
Lash-We'll see! ^-^ I do NOT own Golden Sun in any way, except for my ideas....  
  
Ivan-*staring at fic* Can we get a hint?  
  
Lash-OK! It's not based on the game....or is it?  
  
Piers-What kind of hint is that? *pulls out new borderline*  
  
Lash-I dunno... Anyways, we're back in New Vale, with our two favorite Mars Adepts!  
  
!!!!@-@!!!!  
  
Jenna and Garet were near the riverbank. Jenna was standing there, musing, as Garet was dragging wood from one side of the river, through the rushing water, and to the other side. Garet approached her, dropping the heavy load of planks. "Remind me again why we're doing this?" He asked her, rubbing his swollen wrist.  
  
Jenna stared at the river. "We're gonna build a bridge. It's called sym-bol- ism" she said, separating the syllables, trying to remember the whole word. "What the hell is that?" Garet asked, already across the river and picking up another load of planks. Jenna shrugged "I really have no idea...Mia said something about that once...Anyways we're gonna build a bridge!" she said, clasping her hands together excitedly.  
  
Garet just blinked. "And this is suppose to help you win some guys heart how?" he asked, raising one leg out of the water to get onshore. Jenna took the pile from him. "It's to symbolize my feeling for him!" she said, then her eyes began glowing dreamily. "How my heart was torn in two over him... How I was unsure of my emotions... But now I know!" she said, throwing the pile into the air. The planks flew to the air and hit Garet on the head.  
  
Jenna seemed not to notice as Garet got up and rubbed his forehead. "Now I know! My heart burns for him like...like...like... like casting Pyroclasm and "Inferno at the same time!" she said, after thinking a while. "Now get back to work!" she said. Garet muttered something and began picking up the fallen wood. Suddenly two voices were heard arguing. Jenna quickly looked around nervously, then pushed the pile of planks into the river. "We need to hide!" she whispered urgently. She looked around anxiously, then grabbed Garet by the neck and pulled him with her into the river. Jenna couldn't help but smile as she dragged Garet underwater.  
  
Mia and Ivan were just walking over the hill as they splashed into the water. Mia seemed to be walking away from Ivan, trying to get rid of him. "I am not going to!" she said, with a thin notebooks and a pencil in her arms. Ivan was following her closely, not having to even try to keep up. "But it's the perfect way to tell this mystery person!" he argued keeping up with her quick steps.  
  
Mia stopped abruptly as they neared the riverbank. She turned quickly and stared at Ivan. "How can you expect me to sing my greatest secret to the man I love! You realize how overdone and corny that would be!" she said, then backed away, surprise at herself. Ivan seemed taken aback too. "It's not overdone... It's a classic! Besides those songs are too good to waste." He said, pointing at the notebook.  
  
Mia looked at her notebook as if in a new light. "You... you really think so?" she asked, the idea suddenly appealing to her. Meanwhile, under the water, Garet and Jena could hardly hold their breaths any longer. Jenna swam to a group of weeds jutting from the water and surface softly, pushing at Garet slightly so he wouldn't cause a huge splash. Ivan nodded at Mia. "Either that or I'll tell this 'person' for you..." Mia grew angry. "No Ivan! You just want to find out who it is!"  
  
Ivan smiled nervously, then his face grew serious. His head tilted to the side as he looked behind Mia. The bushes were moving in the water, and the current couldn't be making it move so violently. Mia blinked questionably and she turned, also noticing the bushes moving. Ivan stood before her, bracing the staff he had slammed into Piers...area... earlier. Mia stood behind him, her arms held in front of her, ready to block any blows that came at her with her large bracelet.  
  
"SPARK PLASMA!!!" Ivan shouted, raising his staff. The skies opened and let out a crash of purple lightning into the bushes. "Freeze Prism!" Mia yelled, raising her hand into the air. Two screams could be heard and the whole lake shone with purple as the lightning coursed through. The sheets of ice crashed into the lake going under and then bobbing upwards. Then Jenna and Garet floated out of the bushes, both dazed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia and Ivan pulled the two adepts out of the lake. They lay there for a moment, then Jenna began coughing and sputtering out water. Garet followed a while later. Mia and kneeled before them. "Are you two ok?" Mia asked gently, her cheeks red. 'They hadn't heard anything...have they?' she thought 'If Garet knows I'll literally die!' she screamed in her head.  
  
Jenna nodded and Garet just sat there. Ivan went to his knees. "Were you two spying on us?" he asked, his eyes narrowing for the second time that day. Jenna shook her head. "We didn't mean to... but we did hear though..." she said apologetically, then turned her head to Mia. "Who's this mystery man anyways?" she asked with a Cheshire-Cat grin.  
  
Mia's blush grew even more fierce, and she just turned and looked away, shaking her head. Garet was finally able to speak. "So you're being Ms.Mysterious too?" he said, then pointed at Jenna. "So is this pyromatic, won't even give me a hint" he said. It was Jenna's turn to blush. She gave Garet a quick smack to the head, then got up.  
  
"I think it's a good idea, Mia" she said. She picked up the notebook that laid forgotten in the grass. Mia squeaked and tried to get it away from her. Jenna laughed and pushed her away slightly, and skimmed through the page. Mia finally managed to get it back. Jenna smiled "That was actually really good." she said. Mia smiled shyly "You really think so?" she asked, staring at the notebook yet again.  
  
Ivan and Jenna both nodded. Garet just stood there. "Are you gonna perform it?" he asked, hoping to hear it. Mia looked at the three, then back at her notebook. "Maybe I will..."she said softly, mostly to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Sheba and Isaac go to lunch!

Lash- Another chapter!  
  
Sheba-That was fast...  
  
Lash-All wind adepts are!  
  
Ivan-Damn right!  
  
Mel-*from audience* WE ROCK!  
  
Hiana-*by her* Shah!  
  
Lash-*waves* Hi guys!  
  
Ivan-We got no time for you to talk to your little friends Lash. We need to  
say the disclaimer!  
  
Lash, Mel, Ivan and Sheba- Lash does not own Golden Sun! But Wind adepts  
are the best!  
  
Hiana-...Demon Cloud!  
  
Wind Adepts-Oh....  
Hiana-*laughs hysterically and pulls out newest banner*Read my fics too!  
  
~!@#@!~!@#@!~!@#@!~!@#@!~!@#@!~  
  
Meanwhile Piers and Sheba were on the other side of the town. Piers was  
sitting with his legs open (no hentai!) after all, since the little staff  
incident occurred a while earlier, it hurt to you know....that! Sheba was  
standing before him with a worry look on her face. "Sorry about that whole  
scene Piers..." she said.  
  
Pier shook his head. "It's alright, Sheba" he said, getting up. Sheba  
walked towards him and he took her hand. He held her close as her other  
hand found its way to his chest. Then slowly, they began to dance. "It's  
not ok." Sheba said "You might end up not having kids, or losing it, or..."  
"You're putting horrible images in my mind now..." Piers said, as the two  
began to spin in the clearing. Sheba let her head lean on his shoulder.  
"Well I'm just glad that you're alright" she said.  
  
They danced silently for a few minutes. Then they separated. "You're  
getting better at this" Piers said. Sheba smiled "Thanks" she said. 'Soon  
I'll be the best dancer there!' she thought, smiling to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Mia, Ivan, Jenna, and Garet were all in the backyard of Jenna's  
house. Mia was standing one a pile of crates, with a microphone in her  
hands. Ivan, Jenna and Garet were sitting in a group of chairs. Mia  
hesitated for a moment, twirling the mike in her hand. Ivan and Jenna sat  
patiently, but Garet stood up and shouted "ON WITH THE SHOW ALREADY!" Jenna  
slapped him.  
  
Ivan smiled "Go on Mia! Sing!" he said. Mia nodded silently, she seemed to  
have lost her voice for a moment. Then she began singing in a shaky voice...  
then her voice steadied as she continued. She closed her eyes dreamingly.  
How do I....  
Get through one night without you...  
If I had to live without you...  
What kind of life would that be?  
  
Oh I, I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
You're my world my heart my soul!  
And if you ever leave!  
Baby you would take away everything  
Good in my life!  
  
And tell me now  
How could I live without you  
If I had to go!  
How could I breathe without you  
I want to know!  
How could I ever, ever  
Ever survive!  
  
She sang the verse, letting it go longer and longer, her voice rising with  
each moment. Then she broke out  
  
How do I?!  
Oh how do I?1  
Oh how do I-  
  
She stopped singing suddenly as the three audience members began clapping.  
Mia blushed, standing on the stage, frozen. 'Maybe this will work after  
all....' She thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, Isaac was walking around Vale, wondering what to do. Everyone  
was busy. He stared at the ground, kicking a stone across the earthen  
floor. Suddenly he bumped into an elder man. Isaac recognized him as the  
innkeeper and muttered an apology. "It's alright Isaac" the old man said.  
He moved the box he was carrying. "I have to get these to the plaza for the  
party. It's only a few days away but preparations are already being done"  
he said.  
  
"Party?" Isaac said. "Oh course, haven't you heard?" the innkeeper said,  
shocked "It's to celebrate New Vale's birth" he said. Isaac just blinked.  
The innkeeper shook his head and shifted the box's weight to his left arm  
"I have to go now, Isaac. See you later perhaps." Isaac stood there for a  
moment, then turned to leave. He ran into Felix on the way to his house.  
"Hi Felix" Isaac said, practically desperate for a conversation. Felix just  
nodded and said "Have you seen Piers and Sheba?" Isaac shook his head, but  
as if on cue, Piers and Sheba appeared. Sheba waved, but Piers stiffened  
and let out a strangled squeak. Piers turned and ran in the opposite  
direction. Felix dashed after him, yelling his name. Sheba and Isaac just  
watched.  
"What was all that about?" Isaac asked after a moment. Sheba shrugged.  
"Maybe Pier's owes him money." She said. They began to walk. "Looked to me  
as if Felix was jealous..." Isaac said. Sheba scoffed "Why would he be  
jealous?" It was Isaac's turn to shrug. He had a good idea of Felix's  
feelings for Sheba. (or does he? Hmm...? Amazement! He might just be wrong!  
Muahahaha! EVILNESS!)  
The two ended up having lunch in the new restaurant. Sheba ended up just  
shifting most of her food from one side of the plate to the other. Isaac  
eyed her warily. "Something's wrong" he asked, bringing the fork to his  
mouth. Sheba sighed, letting her fork fall onto the plate. She buried her  
head into her hands. "It's just...nothing. Stupid little problem, really" she  
said.  
"Considering the lighthouse thing, everything's a 'little' problem" Isaac  
said "Go on tell me." Sheba sat there for a moment. "I'm a bad dancer" she  
whispered. "huh?" Isaac asked. "Ican'tdance" she said. "What?" Isaac said  
"I didn't get that."  
"I CAN'T DANCE..." she shouted, so loudly that the whole restaurant turned to  
look at them. Isaac stared at her. "I'm not that good myself." he said  
"It's nothing to get worked up about...." Sheba shook his head. "You don't  
understand, I can't even walk in a straight line" she said. She shook her  
head sadly. "And when I try to dance I do it all wrong... Either I do it too  
fast or quick. Or I'm too clumsy or something as bad. I'm not exactly  
graceful like Ivan."  
  
Isaac just stared. "I wouldn't say that, you are the fastest one of us you  
know?" he said "Beside why do you want to learn to dance right now?" Sheba  
turned red. "Well the party is only a few days from now...and I was hoping to  
go with ...someone..." She said. She breathed in. 'I almost let it out... If he  
finds out I want to go with him, he'll find out...' (Hmm... Who is this 'him?')  
  
Isaac nodded. "Well maybe you should take a class or something..." "I am"  
Sheba said "Piers is helping me..." she said. "PIERS?!" Isaac shouted, making  
everyone turn around again. "Well I never would have thought Piers could  
dance... anyways good for you"  
Sheba nodded. "I just hope I learn enough before the party..." Her voice  
faded away as a faint voice rang out. It was far-away on the other side of  
town... It sounded like Mia... Sheba shrugged, maybe she was just hearing  
things.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lash-People! Guess! Muahahhahaa! 


	4. Garet and Jenna get along!

Lash-Yet another update!  
  
Sheba-Do you even have a life besides Fic writing?  
  
Lash- *rolls on floor laughing*  
  
Ivan-We're serious...  
  
Lash-Oh....ok...I do have a life! In fact it took me half an hour to write the last chapter! In fact I have a party to go to later on!  
  
Hiana- *now an official muse* Another of your dad's boring company brunches?  
  
Lash-Surprisingly not! I'm going to a club! WOOHOO! And I have a date! WOOHOO! And in my happiness I decided to write the next chapter! And more clues! There will be a yaio pairing, but it won't be anywhere near obvious! Muahahahhaha. Ow! ZZZZZZZZZZZZ. *falls asleep*  
  
Ivan- *pulls syringe out of Lash's shoulder* There we go! Now for the new banner! Picked by me!  
  
W1nd@deptzrokW1nd@deptzrokW1nd@deptzrok  
  
Piers ran through the town, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. But before the dust would settle, Felix ran through, kicking up even more dust. Piers ran through the market, through the plaza, and past the outskirts of town, with Felix still in hot pursuit. Piers grabbed a lamppost to help himself turned the next corner. He looked behind himself to see Felix still chasing him with no trouble at all. He looked forward again, but it was too late.  
  
Piers collided with the wall. Concrete met soft flesh as he slammed into it. Piers could feel every bone in his body tremble and a severe pulsing started racing through his head. He could feel his nose flatten against the rough wall. He stayed against the wall for a second, then he staggered back. Felix was running down the alley. "Piers?!" he shouted, a tone of concern in his voice.  
  
Piers paid him no mind as he stood there with a dazed look on his face. His pupils were facing in each other's direction and he began swinging. "Ow..." he said. Then Piers fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Felix standing over him, saying his name over and over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile after Mia's little rehearsal, Garet, Jenna, Ivan and Mia went their own ways. Garet and Jenna were back at the river, trying to think of another plan. They sat on the grassy ground, back to back. Jenna leaned on Garet's back. "I'm getting nothing" she said "How about you?" Garet sat there silent for a moment. "...Nope" he said, rubbing his chin with his thumb.  
  
Jenna sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "At this rate, I'll never win his heart..." she said to herself. Garet groaned. "If you're not gonna tell me who it is, could you at least give me a hint?" he said, turning his head to look at her reflection in the water.  
  
Jenna smiled to herself. "He's sweet and kind and strong and smart and he knows everything about me and..." she paused. "Other people don't think that he's any of that but I can tell. I'm like that myself sometimes. I'm really sweet, you know? I'm just stubborn" she said, hugging her legs tightly. Garet smiled and crossed his legs Indian-style. "You're sweet? Gee... I never noticed." He said gleefully.  
  
Jenna frown, then she sat up abruptly. Without Jenna supporting him, Garet fell backwards lightly. Jenna towered over him, frowning down at him. Garet's smile faded as he saw the look on Jenna's face. He knew Jenna too well to feel safe. The way her eyes burned and the way she was gripping her staff ... Garet let out a squeak and rolled out of the way just as Jenna shouted, "Dragon Fume!"  
  
And so Garet ended up running through Vale, with an angry Jenna after him. Garet ran, dodging the flames, ducking and flailing. Jenna caught up with him soon enough. "Get back here Garet!" she shouted, swinging her staff. Garet ran even faster, feeling the staff brushing against his back.  
  
Jenna caught up again easily. She dropped her staff, letting the rod slam onto the dusty floor. She grabbed his tunic, slowing him down. Garet pulled at her tugging, now seriously afraid for his well being. Jenna didn't care, with a mighty leap she jumped onto Garet's back. She grabbed his tunic as she began slipping. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, making it even harder for him to flee.  
  
Jenna smiled evilly, leaning closer to Garet's ear. "Hey Garet..." she said, her eyes glowing. Garet screamed and began zigzagging around the place. Jenna hung on, her arms nearly choking the older boy's neck. "Stop Garet!" she shouted. "Uhh... whoa horsy?" she said, a sweat drop dripping down her head.  
  
Garet stopped just as they reached the riverbank again. He tumbled on the steep hill, falling to the ground. Jenna finally let go, crashing into the ground next to him. The duo rolled down the hill that led to the river. The spun like cheese wheels, then splashed into the water for the second time that day.  
  
Jenna forced her head over the water, spitting out the water. Garet bobbed up after her. The two smiled at each other for a moment, then Jenna's smiled faded and was replaced by a frown. "Look what you did!" she said, splashing the water at Garet. Garet splashed her back. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't attacked me!" he shouted, over the roar of the river.  
  
The two continued to splash at each other, not even noticing the current sweeping them southwards. The river widened and the shore grew farther away. Suddenly a great roaring was heard, and both of them looked ahead. The river ran on for a few more yards, then ended in nothing. "Waterfall!" Jenna shouted, as she began swimming against the current. The current was already too strong, and the water too deep, for her to swim, and Garet was obviously no better.  
  
The two looked at their impending doom, and grabbed each other, screaming like a Piers without a sailing license. Then the water ended and the two Mars Adepts fell over the edge, screaming all the while....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Garet fell first, now free of Jenna's grip. He saw the water rising up at him. He could hear Jenna's yells over his own and figured she couldn't be too far up. He braced himself as he crashed into the water. He closed his eyes, letting himself sink to the deep bottom. He opened his eyes while he was still underwater.  
  
Big mistake... While the deep blue and waving and silence would have calmed most people, it totally freaked the poor champion out. He kicked with all his might, flapping his arms, trying to reach surface. The water down here was calmer and the only disturbance was near the waterfall. Garet broke through the surface, then looked around for Jenna.  
  
"GARET!" A voice shouted from overhead. Garet looked up but couldn't see anything. "Over here!" the voice shouted again. Garet looked behind him, towards the waterfall. On the edge of the water fall were great trees, with the branches jutting out in front of the rushing water. Jenna was hanging from one of them, her shirt grabbed by it.  
  
Garet rushed out of the water and ran to the waterfall. "Jenna? Are you ok?" he shouted. Jenna looked down at him. "Sure! I'm hanging 50 feet up from the ground and I'm completely fine! Of course not you idiot!" she shouted. Garet put his fists on his hips. "You don't have to be so mean, you know?" he shouted.  
  
Jenna sighed. "Just get me down, will you?" she shouted. She looked down at the ground. Her weight had bent the branch and now instead of it hanging over the water, it was directly above the rocky ground. She could feel it creaking and already a few splinters were ripping itself from the branch. Garet thought for a moment. Then he held his arms out. "Jump Jenna!" he shouted.  
  
Jenna looked down in disbelief. "Are you crazy?" she shouted "You might drop me!" She thought of Garet accidentally missing her and her body hitting the rough ground. 'Just think of the damage' she thought 'My body will be scarred, not to mention my outfit!' Jenna screamed as the branch began breaking even more.  
  
"Jump Jenna!" Garet shouted again "Trust me!" Jenna thought it over. "I can't get unhooked from the branch" she said, but then she found she wouldn't need to. The branch gave way again and snapped, now all that was holding her was a few shreds of wood...  
  
Jenna sighed. "Ready?" she shouted. Garet nodded, bracing his arms. Jenna began to swing. She swung her legs to the side, trying to snap the branch. But now the damned thing didn't seem to want to break. Jenna kept swinging, then tried bobbing up and down. She sighed and stopped moving. "It's not breakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" she said, but just as she said it, the branch finally broke.  
  
Jenna screamed, her eyes closed and her arms getting closer to each other. She fell to the earth, the branch falling after her. She could literally feel the ground rise up to hit her, when suddenly she stopped moving. Jenna opened her eyes to find herself in Garet's large arms.  
  
Garet grinned. "I told ya I'd catch you!" he said. Jenna smiled and looked at the Garet in the eyes. Suddenly the branch fell and hit Garet on the head. It wasn't heavy at all, but it did interrupt. Garet stood there, with Jenna in his arms, the two staring at the branch. Jenna then began moving "You can put me down now Garet..." she said.  
  
"Wah? Oh yeah!" Garet dropped his left arm, letting her stand up and helped her with his right. Jenna stared at him. "Thanks..." she said smiling. Garet blushed. "That's ok." He said, placing a hand on the back of his head. Jenna nodded, hesitating. Then she rushed up to Garet, wrapping her arms around him. "Thanks for everything. You're a real friend Garet..." she said, nestling herself to his chest. Garet smiled and wrapped his arms around her. This moment should have happened long ago, when they found her, but now, the moment came for Jenna and Garet to finally get along.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mel-*also an official muse* Awww.... How cute! I know! It's gonna be Flame shipping!  
  
Lash-*smiles* You sure? Cause I'm not even sure on all of them yet....  
  
Jacques- *Lash's little brother, see Adepts of Aos fic* That was good!  
  
Lash-I hope....  
  
Hiana-I need to update stories myself...  
  
Mel-Me too...  
  
Jacques-I'm too young to be an author.... Beside my writing sucks...  
  
Lash-Long chapter.... but I think we can answer some reviews!  
  
All four-YAY!  
  
Mel- To Mesoforte! Don't fear Lash's weird impulses! Fear us! His muses! Muahahahaha!  
  
Hiana-To Zero84! Maybe it MIGHT end up Sheba/Felix... I think so too! The evidence point in that direction...  
  
Lash-You sure? *smiles mysteriously as lights flash on and off* Stop that Jacques!  
  
Jacques-Alright... To The Apocalypse! Glad that you like! And yes Lash is fast as all Wind Adepts are!  
  
Lash-And to Hiana! Be careful, some clues are false leads and just friendships! Or are they turning into something more? Hmm?....  
  
Hiana-*puts on cape and gets magnifying glass* Let's crack this case!  
  
Jacques- *wearing puppy ears* WOOF!  
  
Mel-Hmm...Mind Read! *tries to read Lash's mind*  
  
Lash-Back off! Review and recommend please! And if you're reading this review! Please! I'm tired of bad fics getting all the reviews! *cries* 


	5. Piers and the disgusting herbs!

Lash-More updation!  
  
Jacques-That's not a word.  
  
Hiana-So what? Updation is spiffy!  
  
Jacques- That's not a word either.  
  
Mel- w00t!  
  
Jacques-That's not a word either.  
  
Lash, Hiana, and Mel-...grrr....  
  
Jacques- What?  
  
Hiana-*chases Jacques with giant dictionary* DIE!!!  
  
Lash-Well, Guess Mel and I are the only sane ones...  
  
Mel-*spinning in chair* WEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Lash-Okaaaaaaaaaay... I don't own Golden Sun...Anyways... I can't find any banners so... here you go...  
  
insertbannerhere  
  
Piers finally awoke. He was staring up at a large wooden ceiling. He sat up, fingering the unfamiliar blankets that covered him. He lay back into the pillow, feeling a dim pounding in his head. It hurt to move his jaw, and every bone in his body felt misplaced. He lifted a finger to his forehead, which felt sore and beaten. Piers finally mustered the strength to sit up, and he looked around the room as he did so.  
  
He was in Felix's room. As Piers began to wonder why he was here, the thin frame of the door was pushed open. "You're awake already?" Felix said, stepping into the room with a bowl of some weird green herbs. Piers nodded dully, as everything came back to him. He was running away from Felix; he had turned an alley and the next thing he knew he was knocked out...  
  
Felix smiled as he set the bowl on the dresser by the table. "I'm glad." He said, picking up a book of matches. He pulled out a match and stuck the match against the side of the box. It flickered on, growing into a blaze, before shrinking to as small pinpoint in the dark room. Felix lit the oil lamp on the dresser, and light filled the room.  
  
Piers looked up at Felix, who had taken a seat besides him. "I hope you're feeling better." He said, looking at his lap. Piers just nodded, a bit nervous. If Felix had attacked him, why was he being so nice now? Felix grabbed the bowl from the dresser. The bowl had a wooden spoon in it and Felix began stirring the herbs for no reason. 'He seems nervous himself....' Piers thought. 'I wonder why'  
  
"You're not talking much..." Felix observed. "I guess you're still mad at me. I shouldn't have chased you into that wall..." Piers eyes opened. So it all had all been an accident. Piers sat up from his slouching position. "I'm fine." He said, speaking for the first time. "Just a few aches and cramps, but that isn't anything new."  
  
Felix smiled and the two stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Felix quickly shoved the spoon filled with the green leaves into Piers's mouth. Piers choked and sputtered as a horrible taste filled his mouth. It was like a mix between raw fish, bruised peppers and spinach. Piers tried to spit it out, but it stuck to the roof of his mouth. Piers had to swallow it down slowly, the taste making his eyes water.  
  
Felix was smiling, trying to suppress his laughter. Piers looked at him dryly. "What the heck was that?" he asked his becoming voice low and rough before turning back to normal. Felix stopped laughing silently. "That was so you'd feel better you know? My mother makes it all the time."  
  
The two sat in silence, each trying not to be the first to speak. Piers gave in though and asked Felix what he had been turning over and over in his head. "Why did you chase me when you saw me with Sheba?" he asked. Felix stiffened, before answering. "I guess I don't like seeing you with Sheba..." he said. Even in the thin candlelight, Piers could clearly see the blush that had cascaded over Felix's cheeks. Piers eyes grew wide with realization. 'So he's in love with Sheba!' Piers thought 'He's jealous!'  
  
"You don't have to feel that way" Piers said "There's nothing between me and Sheba!" He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up. "I feel better now. See you later, and thanks" he said, walking out the door. Felix sat on the chair, stunned. "Where'd he get that idea?" he said to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks Isaac." Sheba said, getting up from the table. Isaac nodded. The two had finished their lunches, paid the check between them, and were getting up to go. "It was nothing." Isaac said. "I just hope you listen to my advice..." Sheba nodded, pushing the door of the restaurant open. They had stayed a long time and the sun was now setting, casting everything in a weird glow.  
  
The two walked along the plaza, heading to the lake on the edge of town. Sheba was staying on Piers ship while she was staying. On the way they ended up bumping into Piers, who was headed to the lake where his ship was anchored. "Hi Piers!" Sheba said, waving. Piers stopped running and stopped by them.  
  
Isaac smiled. "Are you still running away from Felix?" he asked. Piers shook his head. "We just finished....talking" he said. Sheba and Isaac glanced at each other, confused, just as Mia was walking up to them. "Isaac, Sheba!" she said, smiling a sweet smile. "I haven't seen you two all day..."  
  
"We were in at Vann's Place" Isaac said, referring to the restaurant's owner. "You know, getting something to eat." Mia nodded, her gaze shifted behind Sheba and Isaac, her eyes falling on Piers. "Oh, hello Piers!" she said, a blush rushing across her face. Piers blushed too. Sheba looked back and forth between the two Mercury Adept. "Uhh...anything you want to let us know?" she said....  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#@!~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Lash-HAHA! Evil cliffhanger!  
  
Hiana-What a freaking short chapter...  
  
Mel-That was insanely short....  
  
Jacques-Where'd it go?  
  
Lash-...-_-...ok so maybe I slacked off.... But I wrote a lot before!  
  
Hiana-Like that Adept of Aos fic... Too bad no one reviews it...  
  
Lash-*falls to knees* Oh right... please review it! Please!!!! Oh and this one too!  
  
Mel-Wuss...  
  
Hiana- Ugg... *turns in disgrace.*  
  
Jacques-*has paper bag over head* I'm not related to him...  
  
Lash-...Just Review anything... 


	6. Sheba and Ivan and an important notice

Lash-About time I update...  
  
Hiana-(snaps awake) You're updating?  
  
Mel-Oh my god! This is cause for celebration! (pulls out streamers)  
  
Rick-We need music!!!  
  
Jacques-(pulls out Stereo from big bag of useful crap) Wee! (turns on)  
  
Stereo-I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world...  
  
All-STACY!!!  
  
Stacy-Sorry...

* * *

Sheba and Isaac looked form one blushing Mercury Adept to another. Mia took no notice of this; she stared at Piers for a moment, then her eyes lingered over Isaac and Sheba. "Um... Would you mind if we could get a moment alone...?" she asked. Sheba nodded and tugged on Isaac's arm, gently pulling him away. "'K" Isaac said simply. "See you later then" Sheba said, before leaving to the ship.  
  
Isaac walked down the hill to his own house, but not before turning around to look back at Mia and Piers. He saw Piers nod, and Mia suddenly jumped into his arms and placed a kiss on his cheek, hugging him tightly. Isaac stared for a split second. Then he turned and ran back home, his face turning redder with each step. He ran through the now dark town, racing to his house. He stomped in and slammed the door shut, then stomped up the stairs to his room, muttering all the time under his breath "Why Piers? Why did you pick Mia...?"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Sheba sat in the crow's nest of the ship, watching the night fall upon Vale. She was bored as hell. From her perch atop the mast, she could see absolutely everything in town. Isaac running into his house, Garet and Jenna staring up from the bridge that hung in front the waterfall, Mia and Piers talking downstairs, Felix was on the dock near his house, tracing circles in the water and Ivan... Sheba's eyes scanned all over the town. Where WAS Ivan? She shrugged and stared up into the sky again.  
  
Her peaceful thought were interrupted by a small rustling. She turned quickly, staring at the rope ladder that lead up to her haven. It was swaying. Sheba blinked for a moment. Piers and Mia were still on land... "Isn't it past your bedtime?" A voice behind her said. Sheba jumped, then turned quickly and slammed her fists at the person behind her. Ivan blinked as Sheba's fist stopped right before his forehead.  
  
"Oh! Ivan!" She said, surprised. Ivan smiled at her. "So this is were you always go at night..."he said, leaning on the railing. Sheba joined him, leaning besides him, nodding. "This is my little haven" she said, staring into the sky's heights. "Where I look at the stars and planets and Vale and Sol Sanctum and all the other things..."  
  
"You never struck me a star-gazer..." Ivan said, raising his head to the sky. The two stared into the stars, a moment of serene silence passing. "I love the stars" Sheba said, breaking the silence "They remind me of my favorite move..."  
  
"Astrial Blast?" Ivan cut in. Sheba nodded "How'd you know?" she asked. Ivan shrugged "I guess... it suits you..." Sheba tilted her head to look at him. "Really? How so?" Ivan's eyes stayed fixed on the sky. "It just reminds me of you... It's such a pretty move and so strong, just like you." He said, hoping the shade of night would hide his blush.  
  
Sheba giggled. "That's sweet. I mean it." She said. Ivan just nodded and continued to look at the sky. "You want to know what move you remind me of?" she added. Ivan finally looked at her, intrigued. "Which?"  
  
Sheba smiled. "You remind me most of Angel Spear. You make everybody stronger, and we wouldn't be able to beat half our fights without you..." Ivan raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" he asked, half joking. Sheba nodded seriously. "I mean that..."  
  
Ivan and Sheba stared at the sky , silence coming once more. "Sheba?" Ivan asked softly. "Have you ever been afraid of telling someone something?" Sheba nodded. "Always... why?" she answered. "I'm afraid to tell you I..." Ivan paused. "Go ahead, tell me." Sheba said obliviously.  
  
"I love Sheba..." He said, barely audibly. Sheba gasped. "Ivan... I... I..." She turned and raced down the steps, leaving Ivan up in the crow's nest alone...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Mia and Piers were on the deck when Sheba rushed past. She turned to speak to her, but the young girl just went to the cabin she was used and locked the door. Mia stood there surprised, when Ivan walked past her. He stared straight ahead, walking towards his cabin and slammed the door locked just like Sheba.  
  
Mia and Piers just stood there, confused. Mia turned to Piers. "Well... Now where am I going to sleep tonight?" Piers shrugged. "You could bunk with me..." Mia just stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Right...I don't know where that came from either" He said.  
  
Mia sighed. "Just go to bed Piers" she said. "I'll go check on Sheba" Piers nodded and left to his cabin. Mia watched him leave, then headed to Sheba's cabin. She knocked on the door, gently. "Sheba?" she said "It's me, Mia."  
  
"Go away!" Sheba shouted from inside. Mia sighed. "Sheba? Is something wrong?" Mia asked, while thinking 'Obviously...' "Doesn't take a genius to figure that out!" Sheba shouted, still not opening the door. "Err...Do you want to talk about it?" Mia tried again. Sheba sighed, then got off her bed and headed to the door. She slowly opened it. "Well?" Mia asked.  
  
"Ivan said he loved me, it ruins all my plans, life sucks, the world sucks, everything just sucks ass..." she said very quickly, then slammed the door again. Mia waited for a moment. Sheba opened the door again. "Well? What should I do?" she asked.  
  
Mia smiled. "First off, you should repeat that more slowly..." Sheba sighed, then stepped aside to let Mia in. The two sat on the bed and Sheba spoke. "Ivan old me he loved me..." she said, deciding against repeating the same thing as before. "Well what's so bad about that?" Mia asked. Sheba shifted away. "It... it.. just messes up everything..." she said.

* * *

Mel-Shortness again?  
  
Lash-It's late... besides it's more than you write...  
  
Hiana-That is true....  
  
Mel-(sniff) Meanies!!!  
  
Jacques-Meanies? How freaking childish...  
  
Spica-We wouldn't say that... and we're 12 and 13...  
  
Mel-Meanies!!!  
  
Rick-(goes plays drums) I'm out to write a song!  
  
Lash-To make up for this shortness I shall answer reviews...  
  
Hiana-(To Mesoforte)Fear his choices not...  
  
Mel-(To Hiana)Hope you figure it out  
  
Jacques-(To Zero)It might end up Felix Sheba...MIGHT!  
  
Stacy-(To Apocy)I suppose it did hurt...And Lash is fast... well was...  
  
Mel-(To Hiana)No we're not going to actually be in the story...  
  
Rick-(To flamethrowerqueen)You shall have more, and we are very cute muses...  
  
Spica-(Zero84)You positive?  
  
Lash-(To Apocy)There IS a yaio pairing and continue guessing  
  
Hiana-(To Anonymus)Lash is delighted to have pleased you, I hear that's difficult...Mel-(To Mesoforte)Yes fear him! And he doesn't control us muses...  
  
Spica(To blackarrow92)Don't beg for Vale shipping! But maybe he'll write that...(check bottom notice)  
  
Stacy-(To Lockhart) You're right on a certain number of pairings... not telling which!  
  
Jacques-(To Talas)Yes poor Piers...  
  
Rick-(Mesoforte)To each his/her own...  
  
Hiana-(To Anonymus)WTF?! Lash failed...  
  
Lash-(To anonymusdemon) Cool! I know 2 anonymuses! and I shall continue!  
  
Rick-(To my sweetheart Hiana)I'm making Lash work on a special chappy just for you!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
  
LashAlso I'm going to start writing a U-pick romance fic called Romance One- shot Restaurant. In it people email orders (requests) and I write one-shots on their favorite couples. Ask for as much pairs as you want, and it can be anybody in Golden Sun, even minor characters. I will accept yaio and yuri and even other crap... even beast with the djinn... ooo... fic idea! If you can't use the email, or don't feel like it, you can tell me in a review once I get the story up. But I'd prefer email... My e-mail? It's lash1572004yahoo.com, simple to remember no? Come on people! Try and challenge me! Try and come up with a pair I can't write... (smiles evilly) Just try...try...try...try... STOP THAT ECHO! 


End file.
